enamorado de un fantasma
by kikio Kazami
Summary: esta es una de mis canciones favoritas y espero que os guste esta historia es trixte pero romantica


**En una casa muy vieja**

**dicen que vive un fantasma**

**era el amor de mi vida**

**y la muerte se la llevo**

hola soy shun les contare mi historia yo vivía muy feliz con mi esposa en una linda casa antigua que nos dejo mi abuelo antes de morir todo era perfecto hasta ese horrible día

_flash back_

_shun…- dijo ella si mi esposa osea Alice_

_porfavor Alice resiste – dije con lagrimas en los ojos unos tipos la habían atacado y apuñalado y la dejaron muy mal herida _

_no puedo shun hasta aquí puedo resistir por favor quiero que tu seas fliz por los dos que vivas la felicidad que no podemos vivir juntos por favor promete que lo aras – dijo ella devil mente_

_Alice no digas eso tu te pondrás bien yo lo se – dije muy desesperado_

_Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus lavios – shun porfavor se que no resitire tanto por favor perdóname por ser tan devil y prométeme lo que te dije si – dijo ella_

_No hay nada que perdonar Alice y te prometo que voy a cumplir tus desos y que siempre te voy a amar – dije llorando apretando su mano_

_Yo también te amo shun – dijo cerrando poco a poco sus ojos y su cueerpo debilitando y yo estalle en llanto_

_Fin del flash back_

_**vivo solo en esa casa**_

_**y mis amigos la quieren quemar**_

_**por que me dicen que si vivo ahi**_

_**el recuerdo de ella me va a matar**_

desde entonces he vivido solo se que prometi que seria feliz pero no puedo sin ella no puedo un día mis amigos tratarton de quemar la casa pero los detuve según ellos porque moriré si vivo aquí ese idiota de dan y sus ideas aun así ellos me han ayudado mucho ellos dan, ace, marucho, baron, ren, y hasta anubias quien estaba enamorado de Alice y ni que decir de sus amigas están igual que yo, no saben cuanto la extraño

**en el jardin veo su cara**

**entro a la casa oigo su voz**

**miro su fotografia**

**y mi corazon se parte en dos**

diran que estoy loco pero ayer voltee hacia el jardín y la vi su lindo rostro dibujado en sus flores favoritas y ultima mente he llegado y oigo que me saluda de seguro ella esta aquí con migo pro aun así no puedo evitar cuando veo nuestro cuadro romper en llanto

**enamorado de un fantasma**

**que noche tras noche veo pasar**

**y que me dice que en cielo**

**por siempre me esperara**

no puede ser pero desde el mes pasado la veo por las noches platica con migo y me dijo que por siempre estaremos juntos y que me va esperar muy pronto estaremos juntos no es lo mismo que estar con ella física mente pero se siente tan bien tenerla cerca

_**ella era luz en la casa**_

_**la flor mas bella del jardin**_

_**donde juramos amarnos**_

_**sin saber que iba a morir**_

ayer paseaba por el jardín donde le confesé mi amor por primera ves estabomos en prepa en ese entonces

_flash back_

_estábamos en prepa teníamos un proyecto juntos _

_Alice necesito hablar con tigo_

_Que pasa shun – dijo ella_

_Alice esque yo…tu…yo –decia_

_Que pasa shun – dijo ella_

_Te amo – dije y ella abrió los ojos y sonrio_

_Enserio yo también – dijo sonriendo_

_Alice te juro que por siempre te amare no importa lo que pase – dije y ella sonrio_

_Yo también shun lo juro tu seras siempre para mi el único chico –dijo y nos besamos_

_Fin del flash back_

**vivo solo en esa casa**

**y mis amigos la quieren quemar**

**por que dicen que si vivo ahi**

**el recuerdo de ella me va a matar**

ya no soporto este dolor siento que moriré pero eso me alegra así estare con ella

**en el jardin veo su cara**

**entro a la casa oigo su voz**

**miro su fotografia**

**y mi corazon se parte en dos**

siempre la estoy viendo y siento que ella esta aquí esperando el día que muera y que ella este junto ami

**enamorado de un fantasma**

**que noche tras noche veo pasar**

**y que me dice que en el cielo**

**por siempre me esperar**

espera mi amor ya boy junto ati no falta mucho para que pueda morir….

Que tal les pareció es para disculparme por no subir rápido y espero que les guste esta canción la amo y espero que les guste tambien


End file.
